El martes mas extraño
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: Hoy no es un dia cualquiera, es un martes extraño. Yuki busca a Shu, pero se encuentra algo mas interesante [Lemon, lemon y mas lemon]


_El martes mas extraño_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoooola nn estábamos aburrido y comenzamos esto…

Asusa: de hecho YO lo comencé ¬¬ no te des crédito, baka

Yuki-Uesugi: Eje... pero sin mí no lo hubieras podido hacer, así que me lo debes a mi... y a mi gran mente pervertida

Asusa: Pero la mía es peor

Yuki-Uesugi: Lo que tu digas Asusa, solo te digo que gracias a mi lo terminamos

Asusa: Sip, pero recuerda tengo un parte de Ryuichi

Yuki-Uesugi: Si, pero bueno... esperemos que no les produzca infartos, colapso nerviosos, ataques de epilepsia o cualquier cosa de esas... solamente léanlo y dejen RR o sufrirán la consecuencias

Asusa: Si... y las consecuencias serán algo al estilo... TohmaxMika...

Yuki-Uesugi: Ahhh... todo menos esoo!

Asusa: Muajajaaja, es la consecuencia de no dejarnos review ò.ó

Yuki-Uesugi: ya saben, si no quieren leer un atentado contra la naturaleza como seria esa pareja, dejen Review. Ahora lean la historia

Asusa: sé que les gustara

Yuki: es una verdadera bazofia

Ryu: Yukii! no seas tan malo, no le hagan caso, esta muy buena 

Yuki: es una verdadera basura con letras

Ryu: Bueno, ahora si les dejamos con la historia

PD de Ryu: que sepan que yo no siento nada por Yuki, simplemente aquí estas mentes sádicas nos usan para sus "fantasías"

Asusa: si... claaroo.. Ryuichi, no te laves las manos ¬¬

Yuki-Uesugi: Eso Ryu, no te escapes, y tu Yuki no nos digas esas cosas que nos espantas a la gente, y ahora si nadie más tiene nada que decir, les dejamos ya con el fic

Asusa: debo decir algo más que lo disfruten

Yuki-Uesugi: Lo mismito digo 

Una ultima cosita... los personajes no nos perteneces (n/a: ya quisiéramos jejeje) así que no pidan derechos de autor que no tenemos dinero..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy era martes, y como todos los martes, Shuichi salía llorando de casa de su koi, ya fuera porque le hubiera llamado baka, o cualquier otra cosa.

Habían pasado más de cinco horas y el baka no había llegado a casa, así que Yuki decidió ir a buscarlo a casa de Ryuichi, ya que últimamente se había escondido allá. El edificio donde vivía Sakuma-san era un bloque de pisos bastante grande. Yuki aparcó su Mercedes negro, y subió hasta el piso de Ryuichi.

Ryuichi abrió la puerta del departamento. Tan solo llevaba unos jeans, y a Kumagoro en sus hombros.

Hola Yuki ¿Qué buscas?-

¿Esta aquí Shu?-

¿Shu-chan?- cuestionó inocentemente- No, hoy no vino a visitarnos, pero si quieres puedes pasar a llamar por teléfono, no me importa.

Gracias Sakuma-san

Yuki entró algo sonrojado por la visión que tenia ante él. El cuerpo de Ryuichi estaba mucho mejor formado de lo que creía, y su facciones eran muy finas, parecía un ángel. Yuki sacudió la cabeza para ocultar esas locas (y pervertidas) ideas. El teléfono se encontraba en el salón, encima de una mesilla de madera envejecida.

Yuki marcó el número del celular de Shuichi

-Shuichi, ¿se puede saber donde estas?-

-Yukii! Me llamaste, que ilusión, ¿pero porque me sale que me llamas desde casa de Ryu-chan?-

-Baka, porque estoy en casa de Sakuma-san, vine a buscarte, pero no estabas aquí.-

-Claro, estoy con Hiro en su casa... –

-Ahorita voy a buscarte-

-Wiiii! Yuki viene a buscarme que feliz soy, oye Yuk...- no termino de hablar….

De repente la conexión telefónica se cortó. Yuki miró hacia atrás, y se encontró a Ryuichi, con el cable del teléfono en la mano.

-¿Qué haces Sakuma-san?-

-Acuéstate conmigo, ¿o no te apetece?-a esto el rubio le mira extrañado pero sin más Yuki abraza a Ryuichi.

¿Te gustaría?-cuestiona en con un tono seductor

Claro que si Yuki, soy todo tuyo-

Así me gusta... - Yuki lo tira sobre la cama, y se sube sobre él y comienza a besarle apasionadamente el cuello-

Ahhh Yuki... ahhh-

Yuki le observa por unos segundos y luego lo besa en la boca mientras sus manitas bajan por todo el torso y la espalda de Ryuichi.

Yuki... tus manos son mágicas...-

Las manos de Yuki se intentan introducir levemente en la parte más intima del cantante, pero se devuelven por su abdomen y luego bajan lentamente por su espalda hasta donde deja de llamarse espalda, y comienza a acariciar con dulzura. Ryu gime levemente, y haciendo todo acopio de sus fueras, se sube encima de Yuki.

¿Que intentas hacer?...- cuestiona el escritor

Nada, intento dominarte mi pequeña fiera - una sonrisa se esboza en el rostro de Ryu, pero la fuerza de Yuki es mayor, y este se vuelve a colocar encima del peli-verde

¿Enserio?.. pues yo veo las cosas de distinta manera... conejito... -Yuki se deshace de los pantalones de Ryu y comienza a masajear lentamente sus partes intimas XD

Ahhhh... Yukii... - el rostro de Ryu esta completamente sonrojado, las manos del rubio se movían con una agilidad y maestría absolutas.

¿Tan pronto y te sonrojas? -Yuki se deja de jueguitos bobos y toma el miembro de Ryu en su boca-

Ahhhh! esto es el paraíso - la boca de Yuki se mueve con rapidez por el miembro de Ryu, dando algunos besitos de vez en cuando y poco a poco comienza a succionar.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Yuki…. me voy-

Yuki lo hace con más rapidez... ya desea probarlo

- Yukiii... -Ryu explota dentro de la boca de el escritor-

El rubio se saborea mirando a Ryu a los ojos, sube y besa al peliverde aun con residuos de él en la boca. El rostro de Ryu esta completamente ruborizado, y ahora sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

(N/A: Asusa: en serio? ((Yuki: claro, es Ryu, él lo sabe todo)) Asusa: no ese es google)

¿Que haces Ryu-chan?-

Lo que tu quieras, mi cuerpo es tuyo, tu eres mi amo y dueño-

¿Y Tatsuha?-

En estos momentos solo soy tuyo, ya habrá tiempo para arrepentirse-

Jajaja, me encantas-

Lo besa nuevamente, y esta vez lame sus dedos

Tu a mi también, te adoro... ahhhh

Ryu siente como uno de las traviesas manos de Yuki van a parar a su entrada, haciéndole gemir levemente. Yuki rodea la entrada de Ryuichi por unos segundos y luego ingresa el primer dedo en él

Ahhh... duele Yuki, más despacio, por favor

Ryuichi siente una gran presión un dolor agudo a continuación. Yuki comienza a mover su mano con más suavidad para no dañar a Ryuichi, luego ingresa el siguiente dedo con el mismo procedimiento, para que este bien preparado. Los dedos dilataban su entrada, haciendo pequeños círculos para que no sufriera daño. Los dedos de Yuki salieron del interior de Ryu, para dejar paso a algo de mayor tamaño. Ryu noto como algo más grande le penetraba delicadamente, sin causarle demasiado dolor. Yuki comenzó a introducirse lentamente en él disfrutando...

Mmmmmm... Ryuichi… eres... exquisito…-

Ahhhhhh... yuki... más despacio... me duele- las manos de Ryu se aferraban a las sábanas con gran fuerza, intentando en vano reprimir las lágrimas que salían de su ojos

Luego dejara de dolerte, honey... - Yuki lame una de la lágrimas de Ryu mientras se introduce totalmente en él, se detiene un poco para no causarle extremo dolor y luego comienza a moverse con suavidad para generarle placer a ambos-

Duele Yuki... ¿de verdad dejara de dolerme?- Ryu empezó a sentirse mejor poco a poco, pero el dolor era muy grande todavía-

Yuki cada vez suavizaba más sus movimientos, y el placer que sentía al estar dentro del peliverde aumentaba... tanto que Yuki ya casi no resistía las ganas de poner más velocidad.

Ohhhh...Ryuichi... que estrecho estas...-

Yukiiii... más rápido por favor... más rápido- Ryu sentía con urgencia sentir a Yuki más adentro y a más velocidad.

Yuki que también lo necesitaba, por lo tanto va acelerando más y más, hasta sentirse pleno y siente que ya casi no resiste.

Ahhhhh... Ryuichi, te...te amo.. ah...-

Yo... yo también te amo...- la velocidad de Yuki producía una extrema sensación de placer, que le hacia olvidarse de Tatsuha y de todos los demás.

Ohhhh...si... oh... - Yuki ya no aguanta más... y siente que va a estallar en cualquier instante- aah... Shuichi... ahh

Yuki se vierte en Ryuichi, no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y poco a poco sale de él para no causarle daño. Ryu se entristece. Las palabras de cariño, los abrazos que Yuki le había dado se los había dado pensando en Shu. Una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su colorada mejilla

Caíste bobo...- susurró Yuki en el oído del cantante.

Déjame, vete con tu querido Shuichi- Ryuichi le estaba dando la espalda.

Yuki toma por los hombros y besa a Ryuichi dulcemente

¿no puedes distinguir una broma de lo real?

Tus bromas son crueles.- dice mirándolo entristecido- ¿De verdad me amas Yuki? ¿o simplemente te gusto para esto?

Yuki no sabe que responder.

Contéstame Yuki... yo en verdad te amo.. mas que a tu hermano-

Ryu... yo... yo... es que... Shuichi... tu...-

Yuki se levanta de la cama se viste y se intenta marchar.

Yuki, espera por favor- Ryu se levanta y besa apasionadamente a Yuki- Te amo Yuki Eiri, quiero vivir contigo y que seamos amantes.. pero... tu estas con Shu... y será mejor que lo dejemos antes de que nos hagamos más daño.

Yuki vuelve a besarlo- Será lo mejor, conejito... quédate con mi hermano-

No... no puedo estar con él… me recuerda a ti, su manera de hablar, su manera de ser... todo... yo... solo te quiero a ti querido. Así que creo que me volveré a Los Ángeles-

eres un idiota, quédate con Tohma entonces.-

Lo siento Yuki, lo he decidido, o tu o nadie...-

No seas idiota no puedes depender de alguien... - lo toma de la barbilla- Sakuma... no seas un estúpido y actúa con madurez.

Se que es una situación difícil, y egoísta de mi parte, hacerte elegir entre Shu y yo, además ambos conocemos la respuesta... pero yo te quiero demasiado.

Comienzas a ser cursi- lo mira con algo de enojo

Lo siento Yuki, será mejor que te vayas de el departamento, no quiero aburrirte mas…-

Me aburrirás si sigues comportándote como un idiota…-

Lo siento Yuki... - Ryuichi se da la vuelta y se pone a llorar.. pero no quiere que Yuki le vea-

Yuki lo abraza por la espalda

No te olvidaré... me oíste - dijo susurrando a su odio...

Luego sin más sale del departamento y se va. Ryu se sienta en la penumbra de su cuarto, y abraza a Kumagoro.

Otra vez nos hemos quedado solos Kuma, otra vez…-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asusa: Oh! Cielos que malos fuimos! TToTT

Yuki-Uesugi: no, tu eres la mala, yo quería que se quedaran juntos T.T

Asusa: pero piensa en Shu!

Yuki: que se quede con Hiro!

Asusa: como sea, asi termina la alocada historia.

Yuki-Uesugi: esperamos RR!

Asusa: o sufrirán las consecuencias -

Ambos: adiós o!

Pd: esperan la segunda parte, ¿¿qué hizo durante todo ese tiempo Shuichito?

6


End file.
